kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Scribbles
The 10th chat room created on Kongregate, ownership was first given to jmtb02 before Spes took over in 2008 (got a date for this?). Noteworthy Regulars Addypick 'profile - A regular in Scribbles, known for the saying, "..." '''AnorexicShadow 'profile - Adorable and lovely, also very random and hyper, Anny has few enemies and many friends/lovers. 'Arkatufus ' profile - Co-developed Pyro and created ScribIdle, our very own idling game. Respected by all. 'Armageddon1234 'profile - A 20 year old computer engineer who is a regular in Scibbles, known for his random sayings and jokes. A little obnoxious but a very good guy that barely gets mad. Even if you start making fun of him, he'll probably find it funny. 'Baitman33 'profile - Oldest user to frequent Scribbles, probably. He does not talk that often, but he's a nice guy. Likes to earn more badges than the average user. 'Bomak 'profile - A hyperactive talker, always seems that people are hating on him. Talks alot and floods. AKA Scribble Drama Queen (King?) 'darkcactar911 'profile - Another old member of Scribbles, one who's stayed true to it. He's got a great personality, and you can almost always find a way to get a good chat with him. 'dieom 'profile - Aspiring programmer. Prone to using smilies on a per sentence basis. 'dronkey80 'profile - A new regular to Scribbles. A great guy to have around if you're bored, for he is quite random and funny at times. '''Elgimpo profile - Been in Scribbles since he started two years ago. Not the best point gainer, as he's only level 25 after all this time. Usually involved in 'text fights', and known for using 'txt' language. EpicMonk 'profile - He's a Monk, and he is epically advanced. He likes to rant about the earth being flat, and for some reason, he's popular among the girls. Also, Epic likes to bully other users about badges. '''Gext3r 'profile - A new member to the regular family, Gex is a fun person to talk with. Likes to get badges a lot. Plays xbox 360. '''Guffawer profile - Tod's Super Special Brawl Buddy. Also, kicks ass. irock18 'profile - The self-appointed rocker of Scribbles. He likes to drink a lot, and his grammar needs a bit of a pickup, but a great guy to hang with. '''Joe21Mary 'profile - One of the older females to regulate Scribbles, she has a great personality and is always fun to chat with. She's also married. 'Kammerriee 'profile - A pretty wimminz that has decided to regulate Scribbles. She is pretty, and she also likes to talk in complete sentences. Something to note. 'knio 'profile - Oink, but backwards. 'kotchomet 'profile - A much loved member of our community. He's been a part of it for a long time, and hopefully will stick around. 'krad 'profile - Contesting the afk-crown with DF. 'Liade 'profile - The official yoshippo of Scribbles who gives out 'yoshiridesyay' for 25 cents, and sings about the noodles on his back. 'MentalMage 'profile - The oldest crazy mage out there, he was gone for a while and came back. He's good at arguments, but is also nice to chat with. 'Mibbster2 ' profile - A much loved member of Scribbles. He likes peanuts. 'NeilSenna 'profile - Often seen in chat, but rarely seen speaking. Lurker and keeper of Sin's pidgey husband. 'Naesala 'profile - A reformed -lairian and Philosopher. One of his former friends, R0cky, was modded on the 17th of October, 2009. Happy to now be amongst the Scribblonians. Also happens to be knio's best buddy. 'ownthezombies 'profile - The traditional zombie slayer of Scribbles, he enjoys zombies quite a lot. He, as his name says, owns them. So, Scribbles is free from zombies. 'PwnBlock 'profile - Friend to everyone, muter of many. All of the girls on scribbles like him for some unknown reason. He likes to talk about Left 4 Dead and other such games. He is famous for his saying, 'What is this I don't even.' 'Rensworth 'profile - Cynic - noun - a person who believes that only selfishness motivates human actions and who disbelieves in or minimizes selfless acts or disinterested points of view. '''Sinte profile - Super pretty. Awesome person. Epic win. sportsmaster19 'profile - Not quite a new user on kong; but has spent much of his first days posting in the forums. He ended up in Scribbles. Though his grammar isn't the best, he's still a good guy. '''Stev0 'profile - Some punk who's obsessed with eating cereal. Scared of the girl from the Grudge. He and Pwnblock are in a constant struggle to be the person with the larger mute-list. 'TechSmurf ' profile - A smurf. Except.. not. A developer that enjoys making games, and one of the elder Scribblonians. 'ThomasMarik 'profile - Generally doesn't care. 'VDOgamez ' profile - A self-described genius with a literally immeasurable IQ, this boy aspires to be one of the world's greatest computer scientists. Also he is very modest. 'XxRALxX 'profile - He brags about not being on the Scribbles wiki. Mods '''charredmonkeys profile - Now owns his own room: Seamonkeys! elGrifo profile - "He is reet nice, like." Rensworth. "Loves his little Wrennyhen" Pickledkitty. I get to be his hat~anny. Has a Sinny as his stalker. Poor guy.... - he loves his stalkers though oink ''' profile - The newest mod in Scribbles. He's the cute pig that everyone adores. '''Spes profile - Owns Scribbles. All around good guy Town Scribbles now has a town in MyMiniCity! It was founded by Mibbster2, sportsmaster19, and AnorexicShadow! Ask them in Scribbles for the link! Links # ScribIdle # Scribbles Blog # Get free points here Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners